Valentines day in gravity falls
by LoveandLive11
Summary: Its valentines day in gravity falls and everyhas to spill secerets! It will have you thinking while reading and askin your self will wendy break up with robbie, or will mable finally like gideon? Well read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Yay! Tommorows Valentine's day! I am so siked!" said Mable telling her 13 year old bro

Dipper."I know right I finally get to tell Wendy how feel!"Said dipping sauce picking out a valentine's cards to see witch one will be perfect. "Why are you picking out cards? Girls like it when you write from your heart! Its romantic!"

"Well maybe your right but I do not really know because Robbie is with Wendy"


	2. Chapter 2

S"Hurry up! Stop being picky and just get one!" said Mable

"Hold up Mable we have only been here for like 20 minutes or so!"

"No! Its been 1 hour!" just then Robbie and Wendy came in the felt like kicking robbie in the face and runing away with wendy.

"Sup dorks. Dipper why are you looking in the valentines card? You have a gf or something?" said wendy smiling.

"Yeah dipper, you have a girlfriend or something!" said mable trying hard not to laugh.

"No! I was just looking aroound. It just a thing I like to do."Said dipper blushing a bit.

"So why are you here?"Said mable

"I'm here looking some thing for robbie and him looking something for me right robbie?"Wendy

"Yeah... so diPper and Mable, you going to the valentine's dance." said robbie handing him a flyer.

"I do not think they can go. It says couples only. Sorry dipper." said wendy

"We will be there!"Said mables

"I have somethin to tell you... I have been keeping a secert! I am going out with gideon! "Said mable. wendy,dipper,robbie gasped


	3. Chapter 3

"HOW COULD YOU?!" said dipper

"Ay chill out dude"said robbie grinning. dipper could not handle it so he kicked robbie in the knee and kissed wendy in the cheek and ran was shocked and so was mable a robbie.

"Dipper wait!" said wendy and mable at the same time.

Mable ran after dipper to sort things out with him and wendy went to go tell him something and robbie went to go beat him up. wendy was a fast runner so she got up to him first, she took him to the closet.

"Dipper you like me?"

"Yeah..." then wendy kissed him in the mouth. robbie and mable saw wendy take dipper to the closet so they followed them. Robbie opened the door and saw them kissing. his eyes widened. both dipper and wendy turned to look at the shocked faces.

"Robbie I am breaking up with you because while kissing dipper it made me relize that you have always been a jerk to me and every one." wendy and dipper walked out holding hands. just then gideon was walking by and saw the window so he got his ambulet and carried out mable through the door. Then they walked through the forest also holding hands. Robbie felt a bit guilty. he was also abit happy because he finally got to ask pacifica out


	4. Chapter 4

ding_ dong! "Hello? oh its you. What do you want?" Asked pacifica_

_"I wanted to see if you have a boyfriend to go to the dance?" asked thought it was stupid because a girl as pretty as pacifica would already have one._

_"No why?" _

_"Would you like to go to the dance with me and also be by girlfriend?" _

_"Sure why not? 'Cause I like a bad ass like you."_

_"What time should I pick you up?" _

_"Don't worry cause I will pick you up at 8 with my gold limo!"Said pacifica_

_She closed the door put then reopened it and kissed robbie in the cheek and the closed the door felt like a new man but did not really act like one._

_Every one came back at the house at the same time. Stan and Lazy Susie kissed the lazy susie left. Dipper and wendy kissed then wendy left. Mable and gideon kissEd then gideon left. it was a great day for love espicially since tommorrow was the dance._


	5. Chapter 5

"OMG! ITS VALENTINES DAY!" said mable supper happy.

"I know right. I can not wait till the valentines dance!" said her bro

Just then wendy,gideon,lazy susan came.

"Have you seen stan!" said lazy susan. "Yeah he is upstairs."

"Okay!" then lazy susan left to see stan. "Hey wendy happy valentines day!" said dipper handing her flowers and a box of choco lates while blushing. "Oh thank u here got u a card." he Read it then said thanku and kissed her.

"Oh boo hoo. I got my marshmellow a big colorful teddy bear. here ya go."Said gideon

Sorry pepole it was short its cause I have been busy with school but promise wll update every friday and saturday please review or pm me so could get ideas


	6. Chapter 6

hey you guys! im back to tell you more of my chapters but i need ideas so can you pm me or review me


	7. Chapter 7

"OMG! thannnnnnnks so much gideon" said mable. "anythan for my sweetie pie" said gideon. i need HELP on this please!


	8. Valentine's Day

"Ummm dipper can we go to the Roller Rink instead of going to the dance because it will just remind me of robbie and i still need to get over him." asked wendy.

UH OH dipper thought. This was a huge problem because he didnt know how to roller skate. But then again if it meant of knowing that wendy wont think of robbie then he was okay with it.

"Sure."

"OMG you have other plans too! We were going to tell you that we are going to the beach to have alone time cause it is just awkward having my brothr with me on a date."said mabel.

"WAIT youre going with gideon alone on the beach!" said dipper.

"oh come on let them" said wendy. Then she gave him a small kiss on the winked at mabel.

"okay"dipper said that conversation over they both went their seperate ways.

**10 minutes** **later at Roller Rink**

"Umm dipper are you okay?" asked wendy."of courese why wouldnt i be?"asked dipper."Well because first off you keep on falling with those skates on." Wendy and Dipper were at the Roller Rink skating. Well wendy was but dipper was helped dipper up and grabbed his hand to help him skate.

**At the beach**

Mabel and Gideon walked along the beach. Mabel had butterflys in her stomach beacause Gideon kept on talking about how beautiful she is. Then that feeling went away. Mabel felt like someone was watching her. She looked behind her and saw mermando looking at her. Mabel was shocked. She imeddiatley let go of Gideons hand and ran to mermando. "Who is this Mabel my darlin?" asked GIdeon when she saw her kiss him on the cheek.

**Authors note**

**Thanks for the help CrazyCupCakesGirl78. Please review and give helpful suggestions for the story.**


End file.
